


How Can You Not Like Theater?

by FrozenSeas



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSeas/pseuds/FrozenSeas
Summary: Jon can't believe that Martin doesn't like the theater. And thus attempts to sing some songs from musicals he's heard to convince Martin not all theater is bad.Takes place after MAG 172
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	How Can You Not Like Theater?

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea right after hearing the end of the episode today and had to write it. I'm posting directly after writing it out so hopefully there's not too many mistakes lol

“Would you like to leave now?” Jon asked as the forced laughter of The Web’s audience surged in the background.

“Yeah. Screw this place.” Martin said decisively as they finally finished making their way out of the domain of the spider. “Never liked the theater anyway.”

The tape recorder clicked itself off, and it took a moment for Jon to process Martin’s words. “Wait…” He turned and looked at Martin incredulously. “You don’t like the _theater?”_

“Well, no?” Martin replied. “It’s never been my thing. I’ve never really liked plays or musicals for that matter. They’re just so… I don’t know… over the top? Dramatic?”

“It’s _drama,_ for a reason Martin,” Jon said, rolling his eyes slightly with a huff as he kept them moving ever forward on their path through the horrors he’d brought into the world.

“Well I know _that.”_ Martin replied. He eyed the way Jon was almost pouting and let out a small laugh. “Are you _pouting_ because I don’t like theater Jon? _Really?”_

 _“No.”_ Jon said quickly before biting his tongue. “Well, _yes._ I just don’t understand how you could dislike _all theater._ There are so many different types of plays and musicals. There’s something to suit _everyone_ Martin.”

Martin laughed again despite himself. “Well not that I ever found.”

“Did you ever really _look?_ ” Jon asked.

Martin sighed and gently squeezed Jon’s hand. “I suppose I didn’t look that hard, no.”

Jon squeezed back, almost instinctively. “It’s a shame I can’t really help you Know a musical or something. There’s a few that come to mind you might’ve liked to see. Or at least like a few songs from them.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t exactly know what your _taste_ would be per say, but yes.”

Martin snorted, “You could always just serenade me,” He teased.

Jon hummed, considering.

“Wait, are you actually thinking about it?” Martin asked.

“Yes? I could do it. My singing voice isn’t _terrible_ by any means. Which, is good considering I was in a band where-”

“You were in a _band?!”_ Martin exclaimed, stopping in his tracks and turning to face Jon. “How did I not know about this?!”

“I was in a band in college, yes. We got some notoriety for our performances. We actually didn’t stop until… Well near the end of 2016 was our last performance.” Jon replied, unfazed by Martin’s exclamations.

“Wh- so you were doing that while working at the Institute then?” Martin asked.

“That is correct. Up until things really started getting weird I suppose.” Jon replied. “I am… rather glad you didn’t get to see me in full costume though. At least not then. It would have been… rather embarrassing..”

“Embarrassing how?”

“I was dressed up as a space pirate, Martin.”

Martin snorted, bringing up a hand to muffle his giggles. “That’s _adorable_.”

“Oh shut _up_.” Jon replied exasperatedly, though without any heat.

Martin laughed genuinely, despite trying to hold himself back. Which brought a small smile to Jon’s face.

Jon hummed after a moment, “Now back to the topic at hand.” Jon said, getting another snort out of Martin. “Any musicals off limits?”

“Oh god, you’re actually going to do it. Uh… let’s just go for a general rule of thumb that any with horror in the title is off limits, yeah? Or horror based in general.” Martin replied.

Jon wrinkled up his nose for a moment before he sighed. “I suppose that’s fair.” He hummed for a moment before smiling slightly. “ _Summer lovin’ had me a blast. Summer lovin’ happened so fast-”_

Martin groaned audibly. “Grease? Really? That’s your first go?”

 _“Met a boy, cute as can be~”_ Jon continued, snickering as Martin started to blush. “Oh alright alright.”

“Your voice _is_ nice. But… yeah not a fan of that one.” Martin said. “Got anything else?”

“I suppose I could try some newer ones. Doesn’t seem like you're fond of the classics for _some_ reason.”

Martin rolled his eyes.

“But I suppose maybe a newer one would suit you better? More relatable to some folks I suppose.” Jon noted. He hummed for a moment, thinking. He took a breath before starting to walk hand in hand with him once more. “ _I don’t need you to sell me on reason’s to want you. I don’t need you to search for the proof that I should.”_

Martin blinked at Jon. “...oh.”

 _“You don’t have to convince me. You don’t have to be scared you’re not enough.”_ Jon squeezed Martin’s hand gently and smiled at him fondly. “ _‘Cause what we’ve got going, is good.”_

“I mean… I’d say so yeah. Despite all the horror.” Martin said with a small laugh. Jon _did_ say _relatable_ lyrics.

“ _I don’t need more reminders of all that’s been broken. I don’t need you to fix what I’d rather forget.”_ Jon continued. “ _Clear the slate and start over. Try to quiet the noises in your head. ‘Cause we can’t compete with all that.”_

Martin smiled fondly back at Jon, barely watching his footing as they walked. Too distracted watching Jon sing.

“ _So what if it’s us? What if it’s us and only us? And what came before, won’t count anymore, can we try that?”_

Martin couldn’t help the tears that came to his eye and turned his head away to rub the tears away with the sleeve of his jumper. 

“Martin?” Jon said gently. 

“I’m fine.” Martin replied with a sniffle. “You uh… did say relatable, didn’t you?”

“That I did.” 

“I suppose that song wasn’t _too bad,_ then _._ ” Martin noted, turning back and offering a small smile. “Got anything else you want to serenade me with? Preferably one that won’t make me cry if you can.”

Jon snorted. “Well, it depends on the song I suppose then. That musical isn’t the best choice if you don’t want to cry though.”

“Different musical then.”

“Well, you just like making things more difficult don’t you?” Jon teased before sighing. “Alright, let me see what I can remember.” 

“One thing being what you are helps with then, huh? Remembering all the lyrics.” Martin noted. “Can you just _Know_ all the musicals?”

“Technically yes I suppose. Now give me a moment I’m trying to think.” Jon replied. 

A minute or two later Jon sighed. “I thought of one that multiple parts, but you might like it.”

Martin smiled, “Alright, let’s hear it then. Seeing you switch characters should be amusing at least.”

Jon sighed and shook his head. “This will be a bit strange but oh well.” He said before beginning. “You want to talk to her? _Yes.”_

Martin smiled with amusement at the way Jon changed his tone of voice to signify the different characters. Not unlike how he’d get into reading statements before.

“Go on... Orpheus. _Yes?”_ Jon continued, looking straight ahead. “Don’t come on too strong.” He turned suddenly and looked towards Martin. “ _Come home with me.”_

That startled a laugh out of Martin. “And who are you then?” Martin asked jokingly.

Jon grinned, “ _The man who’s gonna marry you. I’m Orpheus~”_

Martin choked and blushed deeply.

Jon continued after chuckling slightly, “Is he always like this? Yes.” He said, switching characters easily, acting it out much to Martin’s amusement.”I'm Eurydice. _Your name is like a melody~”_

“What even is this song.” Martin chuckled. 

Jon rolled his eyes. “A singer. Is that what you are? _I also play the lyre~”_

“A _liar?”_ Martin asked.

“Ohhh… a liar _and_ a player too. I’ve met too many men like you.” Jon continued, getting a smile out of Martin as he shook his head. “ _Oh no, I’m not like that._ He’s not like any man you’ve met. Tell her what you’re working on.”

“ _I’m working on a song.”_ Jon sang, “ _It isn’t finished yet. But when it’s done and when I sing it. Spring will come again~”_

“Come again?” Martin asked, unintentionally continuing the lyrics again.

“ _Spring will come.”_ Jon said with a nod. “When? I haven't seen a spring or fall since... I can't recall.” He said before switching characters yet again. “That’s what I’m working on. _A song to fix what's wrong. Take what's broken, make it whole. A song so beautiful, it brings the world back into tune. Back into time. And all the flowers will bloom~_ When you become my wife.”

“Still coming on a bit strong there.” Martin noted.

Jon nodded before continuing, “ _Ohh_ he’s _crazy._ Why would I become his wife? Maybe because he’ll make you feel _alive.”_

“That _is_ worth a lot.” Martin noted. When Jon didn’t continue he tilted his head. “Was that the end of the song?”

“Yes.” Jon replied simply. “Did you like it?”

“It was amusing at least.” Martin replied. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the look on Jon’s face. “Alright. Maybe not _all_ theater is bad. At least when I’m seeing you perform it as a one-man show. Happy?”

Jon hummed, “I’ll accept it for now.” He said with a slight smile before leaning up to give Martin a quick peck on the lips. “Don’t be surprised if I start singing more now though.”

“Anything to help pass the time.” Martin replied, grinning.”Maybe something other than musicals sometimes though?” He teased.

“I suppose that’s fair, but only if you join in.” Jon said, “Any requests then?”


End file.
